liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Itsuka Kendou
Student Uniform= |-|PE Uniform= |-|Hero Costume= |-|Civilian= Personal Characteristics Name: Itsuka Kendou, "Battle Fist" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Female Age: 15 (First Appearance), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Height: 166 cm (5'5¼") Description: Itsuka has teal eyes and long, ginger hair, that is always worn tied into a high ponytail on the left side of her head. Her bangs are split into three clumps around her eyes. Some of her hair sticks up in large tufts on the top of her head. For her hero costume, Itsuka wears a turquoise knee-length qipao, over which she has a black double-breasted corset, ending just below her breasts. She also sports black short pants under the qipao. For accessories, she wears a loose brown utility belt around her hips, a satchel attached at the back, a thin black domino mask around her eyes and white-heeled navy blue boots with wide vamps that reach down to her toes; filled in with white slips. Summary |Kendō Itsuka}}, also known as , is the class representative of Class 1-B at U.A. High School, and is training there to become a Pro Hero. Mentality Intelligence: As the Class President of Class 1-B, Itsuka is respected for her thoughtfulness and insight, keeping her troublesome classmates like Neito Monoma from acting out and keeping her cool throughout the attack on the training camp. She has shown a significant degree of skill in martial arts, easily incapacitating Monoma with a simple chop to the back of the neck and utilizing this skill to maximize the effectiveness of her Quirk. She is also a capable tactician, having deduced the mechanics of Mustard's poisonous gas Quirk and utilized its spread pattern to locate him before using her own Quirk to nullify its effects in time to take him down. Morality: Kind Orderly Powers and Stats Tier: High D/2, Low D/1 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Size Manipulation (Can enlarge the size of her hands) Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Small Building level (Should be comparable to Shinsou), Building level with Big Fist (Should have been able to defeat One-Point Bots to pass U.A.'s Entrance Exam. Mustard stated that her quirk is very powerful. Dented several shields of tungsten made by Yaoyorozu) Durability: Building level (Can withstand the force of her own attacks) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Fought Mustard alongside with Tetsutetsu. Kept up with Yaoyorozu) Lifting Strength: Peak Human, Super-Human with Big Fist (Can easily lift multiple people at once. Able to carry Yaoyorozu attached to a large cannon) Stamina: High (Comparable to other heroes in training) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with Big Fist Weaknesses: None notable Arsenal Standard Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Big Fist: Itsuka's Quirk allows her to enlarge her hands to enormous sizes, utilizing it in combat to supplement her martial arts training. In addition, her strength seems to grow in proportion with the size of her hands, as she has no issues handling them while her Quirk is active. *'Twin Giant Fists:' Itsuka swings forward both of her fists at her target and enlarges her fists using her Quirk at the moment of impact to maximise the damage. *'''Double Jumbo Fist: '''With both of her hands at normal size, Kendo strikes her opponents with them, activating her quirk just before impact to maximize damage. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:My Hero Academia Category:Size-Shifters Category:Wind Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier D/2 Category:Tier D/1